


Secret Santa

by Spidey_Sins



Series: Bri’s December Event [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: (But he figures it out), Awkward Flirting, F/M, Fluff, Gift Giving, Peter doesn’t know what to get for Mj, Secret Santa, These two are just awkward in general k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins
Summary: But as he pulled the little strip of paper from the hat and read who he got, he wondered if maybe the teacher would have been easier.Michelle.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Series: Bri’s December Event [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032492
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I didn’t get this posted yesterday. I’ve had. A shitty couple of days. I’ve been doing my best to get things posted on tumblr but I’m struggling.

Maybe they were a bit too old for the whole ‘secret Santa game’ but Mr. Harrington thought it would be good for team building.

Peter also had the sneaking suspicion that he just wanted to actually have someone give him a gift as the teacher himself was involved in the game.

He really hoped he didn’t get that name. And he pitied whoever did.

But as he pulled the little strip of paper from the hat and read who he got, he wondered if maybe the teacher would have been easier.

Michelle.

Peter lamented about the pick to Ned the entire time they walked to his building. “What do I even get her? She’s so....”

“Dude, if you say mysterious, I’m going home.”

“Okay, maybe I’ve overused that word. But she’s just kinda unreadable sometimes!”

And it was true. No matter how much Peter talked to the captain of their team, no matter how relaxed she seemed around him, she never let much slip.

There was very little that he knew about her.

He knew she liked books. She liked crime stories and morbid bits of history. And she liked art.

Was there a gift that combined those?

———

They each had two weeks to get a gift.

It took twelve of those fourteen days for Peter to actually find something that he figured MJ would like.

In the end he decided on a book all about different female serial killers (he even got a signed copy!), a new sketch pad, and a necklace with a silver anatomically correct heart charm.

He just really hoped she’d actually like it all.

The day of the decathlon holiday party came and he awkwardly held onto the gift as he slowly made his way around the room.

“Hey, loser,” Michelle greeted as she looked at him.

“Hey, Michelle!”

“MJ,” she corrected.

Peter nodded quickly. “Right. MJ. Sorry.” He grinned at her.

“You, uh, you can put the present with the other ones.” She nodded towards a small tree in the corner with presents all around it. “So you don’t have to keep carrying it.”

“Oh, yeah. That’s...that’s smart.” The boy smiled a little, just watching her for a moment before going to put the gift under the tree.

Michelle stood leaning against the wall until he came back, eyes following him. “So. This is kinda boring.”

Peter nodded, looking around the room. Maybe he couldn’t have said it so outright, but she wasn’t wrong. “Hopefully it’ll be more upbeat soon. Or hopefully we can just leave,” he joked.

Her eyes seemed to search his face for a moment before she smiled. “Yeah. Hopefully.”

They kept talking, losing track of the time until their attention was caught by Mr. Harrington calling everyone over for the gifts.

Peter’s stomach flipped when his was the first one chosen.

“Let’s start off with...Michelle,” the teacher read off the name tag, handing the gift bag to the girl.

She took it, eyebrow raised as she looked at Peter. But she set the gift in her lap and pulled out the silvery tissue paper.

He watched her face closely to try and read her reaction. But, of course, she gave nothing away as she surveyed each part of the present.

“Thank you,” is all she said before tucking the items back into the bag.

He was crushed. He didn’t know if she liked it or not. And he was worried that she hated it and just didn’t want to say anything.

He went through the rest of the game in a bit of a cloudy mood, only smiling when he saw that Abe had gotten him a miniature Iron Man lego set. “Dude, that’s so cool!”

The party started winding down and everyone got ready to leave.

Peter anxiously held onto his gift, walking towards the exit when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Michelle pulled him away from everyone else, letting go of him and tucking a piece of hair behind her ear once they were in a more hidden spot. “I just wanted to say thank you. What you got me is really...really cool. I’m gonna start the book tonight. And the necklace is really nice.”

He gave her a small smile. “You really like it?”

“Yeah. It was really thoughtful and all that. I’m sorry if this is weird. Just didn’t know how to thank you around everyone else.” She smiled. “I’ll let you go now.”

She left after glancing up quickly. He watched how her cheeks colored and curiously looked to where she had.

Huh. Mistletoe.

Maybe next time.

Smiling to himself at the thought, he started leaving the room too.

Maybe he knew her better than he realized. And that was enough to put a bigger smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at spidey-sins for more content!


End file.
